bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Outcast Wolf/2nd Bakugan Story ideas
Following my first story, this one will come as another series to it. Ideas: Bakugan There will be 12 bakugans. *Descrpition: #Color ( s ) #Shape ( Opinional ) #Attribute #Size ( Opinional ) #Texture ( Opinional ) GUEST APPEARANCES! ( GOOD! ) I use people's names who want to be in it, if you want to be in it, please leave a comment! 1)C22Helios Side: Good, Attribute: Pyrus 2) Taylean2002 Side: ( Good or Evil ) Attribute: Ventus 3) Name:Nintendocan, Attribute: Pyrus, Personality: I'd like to be a fun-loving person, but also with a serious an mysterious personality which leads me to often leave the group for my own reasons. GUEST APPEARAMCES! ( EVIL!!) 1) Name: Skawo1 Attribute: Aquos 2) Name: Scar-RedNovaDragon Attribute: Haos 3) Name: Farbas Attribute: Pyrus Bakugans ( Good and Evil ) GOOD Ventus Nitro Wolfie- Evolve form of Ventus Wolfie, after gaining Ziperator's DNA. Is the fastest bakugan to be known. She has Ziperator's sping gear on her mid-section. A wolf, it's green with yellow strips, red eyes, has wings that are angel liked in shape, wings have feathers of green yellow and red. Some feathers have a blade type apperance. Her wings also look more like a Ziperator's wings. Her tail also has a hidden spot to fire a laser. Her body is covered in fur, so it is hard to find his tail laser. His snout is all green, nose is black. Ventus Typhoon- Is partnered with Taylean2002. His body isn't wide, it's fairly skinny. He has a tail, that is about 5 feet long. He has two wings, that have a wingspan of 5 feet. He has a dragon head with red eyes. He is green with a few yellow detailed marks. He has 1 flat thing, in each of his palms, for attacks. He also has one on his tail. Pyrus Wild Fire Helios- Partnered with C22Helios Pyrus Roxanoid- Is Partnered with Nintendocan ( Michael ). It has large red wings, with two claws on both wings. He has a dragonoid-like head, which makes it easy to grab his opponents with his mouth. His tail is fairly long with great whipping rates. He can fire a blast off his tail, if his opponent isn't close. He is red, with yellow lines and orange eyes. Pyrus Blaze Dragonoid- Is a dragon bakugan. He is red, with yellow eyes and orange outlines. He has a 6 foot tail and two 7 foot wingspans on his first two wings. He has two more wings located under his first two. Those two wings are 4 feet long. He has long claws on his hands and really short claws on his feet. Pyrus Flash Helios- Is partnered with Aslihian. Flash Helios is rare, with only 1 existing. He is built to withstand flames, lava, and magma. He is known to rest in the Earth's Core. He is red with some yellow and orange spots. His tail is not that big, but the tip can touch the ground. His tail has 4 openings, that can have fire come out, to making a huge tourch. The samething can happen with his 2 fist and 2 ankles. There is a horn on his head, that can produce fire, making a fire horn. The horn can also absorb solar energy, to make fire. Haos Ovorier- Partnered with Nuzamaki90. Came alive from a fragement of Subtera Teleterra's TV shard. Isn't as powerful as Teleterra. Has a star on her back. She also has two small blades on her arms. In an armor of a whitish brown color, with yellow lines. If the armor breaks, her real form appears, as a dragon. Her dragon form is a snow white color with red yellow eyes and gray lines. Haos Charge Dragonoid- Partnered with Airzel-of-Haos. Is a white dragon with yellow stripes and blue stripes. The Blue stripes give this bakugan it its energy. When the blue stripes turn red, she needs to rest. When the blue stripes are green, an extremely powerful attack. Her wings are huge with the same pattern as her body. Her tail is long and used as a weapon when her stripes that were blue are red. She has a star on her back to fly on, when her body has red stripes, that were formly blue. Her star can also be used as a weapon to charge into her opponent. She can even use the star like a boomerang. Haos Spotter- Partnered with Airzel-of-Haos. This haos bakugan is evil. Since he is evil, he uses a mix of Haos and Darkus attacks, more then just haos attacks. He has a staff with three symbols, the Haos symbol, Darkus symbol, and half of a Haos and Darkus symbol together. If his opponent can knock his staff or break his staff, he can only use haos moves. His armor is white, with yellow lines. He has armor on his head too, this armor is white, with yellow lines. He also has red eyes. When he goes darkus, all the armor turns black with purple lines, and green eyes. When he is half of both attributes, half his armor is white with yellow lines and one red eye, while the other is darkus's style. Lightning Dragonoid) Partnered with Airzel and a DNA fused evolution of Charge Dragonoid and Spotter. She has 2 wings. Is white with yellow stripes. A spin cycle below her neck, that has Haos, Darkus, and Mix symbols on it. She turns Black with purple lines in darkus and half of darkus and haos in the mix. She has Spotter's armor on her legs and wings to protect her and a staff pops out of the armor for attacks. She is the strongest fusion evolution bakugan. She can produce lightning. Aquos Dolloid- Partnered with PYURSGUARDIAN. Is a aquos bakugan shaped like a dolphin. She has two eyes, that help her see through deep fog, mist, smoke, and misty sand. She may look like a cute bakugan, but she can pack a powerful beating. She floats on land, and swims in water. She has a nice purplish blue skin color. Her tail is coated with a little metal substance. Her fins are coated with the same metal substance. Her blowhole is covered with a bubble substance, that can be used to blow bubbles at her opponent. In her mouth, she has mouth, she can use blow strong watery bubble at her opponent. Subterra Gingergon Nicknamed: Ginger - Partnered with Wolfgirl12390. He can run at a nice fast speed for a subterra bakugan. He doesn't really go into water, but when he has to, he'll try. He has four paws with 3 sharp, black, pointy claws. His claws can leave marks in almost anything. His fur is a light brown, with a really light gray coating. His eyes are a green color. The mouth of this gaint wolf bakugan has two fangs sticking out of his mouth. The inside of his mouth is sharp, the teeth are pretty white and pointy, some are at least 6 inches long. He has a vicious bite, but a worst howl. Darkus Raptoroid- Partnered with Valentin 98. Is an evolve form of Raptorix. It can jump really high. It has little side wings, to help him fly/glide for a bit. He has 3 claws on both his hands and feet. His tail is filled with spikes, making the tail deadly. He is good at doing tricks in the air, like a backflip and front flip. He is black with purple near his feet and arms. He has red eyes and is a vicious bakugan to be around. Evil! Ventus Turbine Airdrac- She is a beautiful dragon with no legs and feathery wings with 2 spikes on them , 2 horns on her forehead frillly horns on her cheek and spikes running down from her nose to tail tip.she also has a pointy spear thing on her tail. she is very powerful and wise she has yellow eyes. Pyrus Bling- Is partnered with Blueking4ever. He is a shiny bakugan, with 2 wings, that are like a kings robe. The wings are dark red with a shiny yellow front. He is red with, yellow stripes and orange eyes. He has a sword, that Blueking4ever has with him. He has two horns on his head, making a crown like head. Pyrus Raptaloid- Is partnered with Farbas. He is almost a copy of Darkus Raptoroid. Is an evolve form of Raptorix. It can jump really high. It has little side wings, to help him fly/glide for a bit. He has 3 claws on feet. His tail is filled with spikes, making the tail deadly. He is red with orange near his feet and arms. He has yellow eyes and is a vicious bakugan to be around. His hands have 1 long blade each, that is used for a spinning attack and to defend himself. Haos Moon Spark- Partnered with PinkWolf. Is a bakugan that forgot her real name, so Pink named her. She is a white bakugan that has no wings. She is white, with yellow stripes, and green eyes. She is not fully formed as a bakugan yet, but she has a secret power. Haos Scar Dragonoid- Partnered with Scar-RedNovaDragon. Is a dragon, with a scar on one of his two wings. Each wing has one little hole in it for a haos attack. His tail is armored up, just like his body and head. He is know for being a battle dragon. He is white, with silver armor. Aquos Torrent Hydros- Is the evoloved form of Hydros and is partnered with Redakaibakulover. He has 8 heads, 4 are hidden for surprise attacks. He also has two wings. Each head can shot beams, Heads are Black with a blue tint. Body is blue with purple lines. Eyes are red. Has 2 wings and a tail. There is also a spikes on the front of his body. He can use make rain, that can get his opponent's stuck. Aquos Freezix ,nickname: Frozin- Partnered with Skawo1. Subterra Terrex- Partnered with DinoQueen13. Is a tall bakugan, that looks more like a dinosaur. It has no wings. It has pointy teeth. It's tan with brown spots that keep getting darker. Darkus Darkmoon- Partnered with Ghgt99. Is a Wolf bakugan, that has 4 paws, but stands on 2 and walks on 2. He has black fur, red eyes. He has shoulder armor, ankle armor, and chest armor. The armor is black and blends in with his fur. His tail isn't bushy, but it thin. He travels in shadows. Darkus Pandoid- Partnered with Frosting128. She is a panda like bakugan. She is black and white with fur. She likes ice cream, even though she's a bakugan. She isn't much of a fighter, but she sneak attacks a lot. She can dig underground with her paws with 1 inch long claws. She has two claws on her feet, which are 2 inches long. Her tail is small and fluffy, but don't be fooled, or you might get some sneaky spikes. Partners Good! Wolf, Ventus Nitro Wolfie Taylean2002, Ventus Typhoon Aslihian, Pyrus Flash Helios Pyrusmaster82, Pyrus Blaze Dragonoid C22helios, Pyrus Wild Fire Helios Nintendocan ( Michael ), Pyrus Roxanoid Valentin 98, Darkus Raptoroid Wolfgirl12390, Subterra Gingergon " Ginger " Airzel-of-Haos, Haos Spotter, Charge Dragonoid, and Lightning Dragonoid Nuzamaki90, Haos Ovorier PyrusGuardian, Aquos Dolloid Evil! Blueking4ever, Pyrus Bling Farbas, Pyrus Raptaloid PinkWolf, Haos Moon Spark Scar-RedNovaDragon, Haos Scar Dragonoid Skawo1, Aquos Freezix " Frozin " Redakaibakulover, Aquos Torrent Hydros Titaniumgirl, Ventus Turbine Airdrac DinoQueen13, Subterra Terrex Ghgt99, Darkus Darkmoon Frosting128, Darkus Pandoid Extra Characters Serenity, Doctor, on good side. Green, Boy with Autism Deadline I'll start this story on September 3rd! 'POLL' What do you think of the bakugans? Awesome Good 50-50 Bad Horrible Category:Blog posts Category:story plans